One of A Kind
by stilinskimccall2411
Summary: Jake imprints on Paul.Jasper and Leah are dating. Emmett is a wolf- vampire hybrid. A newborn army is after someone but who?... and why... paul is not a wolf but is still in the pack. He also imprints but not on Jake. wanna kno how then read...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Paul's P. O. V.

"Paul it's time to go." Daddy shouts the day I went to Fun Camp, which is code for Fat Camp. Okay, so it's not really Fat Camp but Dad hopes I lose weight. I'm 5'0 ft. tall and was kind of chubby (I lost a lot of weight this summer). Daddy loves me but he hates that I look like Her. Well except that I have grey eyes and the only reason my eyes are grey is because when I was 2 I found some chemicals and it got in my eyes and my eyes changed from black to grey. Anyway, Daddy wants me to make friends because being a fat girl in La Push is a no-no. Especially if you are Billy Blacks daughter and he's the chief of our tribe. Leah and I have been best friends since we were 2 years old. After she joined Tomas's cult we didn't talk for a while but she came back around and we have been closer than ever. I know she's hiding something from me but I will wait for her to tell me about it. She didn't come to camp with me but I was surprised to see Seth Clearwater, her brother. We became great friends and he introduced me to Bella Swan and then all 3 of us became great friends. I also became friends with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie Hale. They were adopted by their mother Senna Hale who owns a clothing store in Seattle but they live in Forks. My male friends Jasper, James and Edward Cullen are the adopted sons of the sexy and single Dr. Cullen. I didn't know Bella's Dad and my Dad are best friends. Hell I didn't know Charlie had a kid. She talked me into going to school in Forks and she'll even pick me up every day. Dad said it was okay with him but my brothers were upset. In the background Jason said something about leeches and Tomas told him to shut the hell up and said fine but they have to drive me to school.

"They are being unfair. I'm almost 16 why can't they stop babying me." I complain to the girls in my bunk house (the Hale sisters and Bella).

"At least you have brothers _and_ they love you _and_ they would do anything for you." Bella says after rolling her eyes and it's true. If my brothers knew I was being bullied they would slaughter the whole reservation. All the girls in my bunk knew I was getting bullied so I knew what she was implying.

"Let's go for one last swim before it's time to load up on the bus." I yell before getting my out my new bikini that Alice gave me. It was still on the hanger when she gave it to me. All of us got dressed and went out to the lake and just goofed off all morning.

"Pauline Black, Isabella Swan and Seth Clearwater please report to Camp Master Jim's cabin immediately." The loudspeaker said over all the laughing and crying. We all look at each other like "what we do?" Instead of getting dressed we just head to the Cabin. As soon as we turn the corner I see my Dad and brothers standing out front.

"Guys." I shout and run to hug them. I hug them in order of age: Tomas (almost 19 in goes to community college), Devon (almost 18 & will be a Sr. in High School) and Jason (almost 17 & will be a Jr. in High School). I get to a body I sort of recognize (because of the cut on his stomach) but skip him because he hates me and I move on to Daddy.

"What are ya'll doing here?" Seth asks Tomas. He shrugs his shoulders.

"We just wanted to come get ya'll and Charlie asked us to get Bella too because he's pulling a triple shift." Tomas explained. He grabs me into another hug and spins me around a little bit.

"You're not gonna say anything to me Paul." That familiar voice says to me. I don't want to say anything to him… much more look at him. This is the guy that sleeps around with every girl, he's damaged my self esteem and I'm still in love with him. Yeah, I'm pathetic I know.

"Hello Earth to Paul." Jason waves his hand in front of my face and I snap out of it.

"Hey, Jake how have you been?" Then I look up at him.

He doesn't say anything to me when our eyes meet. His eyes look like they are about to pop out of his head but then he composes himself and just stare at me. All my brothers look at him with a weird expression before Devon elbows him in his side.

"U-Uh f-fine, I-I've b-been f-fine." Jack stutters out and Bella giggles.

"Go get changed and come to the car." Dad tells us and we go to do just that.

"He is _so_ into you." Bella giggles.

"Who?" I ask raising my left eyebrow.

"That Jake guy." She answers and I laugh.

"Jacob Lahote _hates_ me okay. All he does is tells me how stupid, worthless and ugly I am." I grimace remembering everything he has said to me.

"You like him though." Seth says coming into are cabin.

"How did you-" I get cut off by Bella.

"You just told him." And they both fall on the floor laughing. On the way home we tell them what we did at camp. Bella let it slip that Tyler Crowley tried to kiss me. Paul starts shaking in the front seat and Dad said something to him.

"I kill him." Jason yells and Bella giggles.

"She said _tried_ Jay." I try to reason with him but he wouldn't listen. I look over to Seth who hasn't said a word since we got in the car.

"Seth are you alright?" I question.

"Yeah I just don't feel too good." He admits. I put my hand on his forehead.

"Seth your burning up." That is when everyone in the car turns and looks at Seth with worry etched on their faces.

"Well you still have 2 weeks before school starts to get better." Dad informs him with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Since I'm going to Forks High tomorrow Dad registered Devon and Jason too. Then for some reason Thomas's cult got registered, including Leah. We all got our schedule yesterday and we ran into the Cullen boys. When Leah laid eyes on him she froze in place and just stared at him. Jasper being the Southern gentlemen he is grabbed Leah's hand and kissed it. She stiffened more, then relaxed and then blushed. Then she giggled, GIGGLED! Leah never giggles. After he left she just stood there dumb struck.

"Leah's in love." Seth teases his older sister. She laughs and punches his arm.

"Shut up." She tells him while smiling. Jasper is hot but Jacob's hotter. I'm not gonna tell her that though. Before we left I collided with a student.

"I'm so sorry." He smiles and helps me up.

"It's okay." I tell him.

"So you're a freshman?" He asks me with interest.

"Naw, I'm a sophomore." I tell him before reaching out to shake his extended hand. Seth however stopped me from shaking his hand.

"Your man is a very jealous person." Seth simply states shrugging his shoulders. Man? What man do I have? The guy face falls a little before he tells me his name is Mike Newton.

"I'm Pauline Black nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Pauline."

"Oh no just call me Paul."

"Alright then Pauline, I mean _Paul. _" He says before a lady yells at him to move his ass he says goodbye before he rushes off.

"Are you trying to get him killed?" Leah asks me with disbelief written all over her face.

"By whom might I ask?"

"By Jacob goddamn it." She points down the hall were Jacob (17), Sam Uley (17 ½), Embry Call (16), Quil Ateara (15), Jared Cameron (16) Collin Littlesea (14) and Brady Fuller (15 ½) are standing. Jacob is staring at me and convulsing in place and everyone is trying to calm him down. Seth, Leah and I run to where they are.

"Are you okay Jake?" I reach out to him and he flinches away. I reach out again and he calms down under my touch. He smiles at me and it takes my breath away.

"I'm fine Paul. Are you 3 ready to go?" Jakes asks us but his eyes never leave mine.

Later that evening…

"That's just sick Leah!" Embry voice comes from the woods behind my house. I get curious and follow the voices into the woods.

"Shut up. It's not like it's something I can control." Leah shouts out to the heavens. When I get there everyone is quiet.

"That's still sick." Collin whispers and Leah heard it too. She starts convulsing like Jake did early at the school. She hunches over and my brother yells for her to stop but she doesn't listen. A nasty sound of skin ripping comes from her and then Collin. Their skin starts to rip and my stomach does flips. Where Leah use to stand a light grey wolf took her place and where Collin stood a brown wolf with black spots took his place. Terrified I scream drawing everyone's attention to me.

"Paul I can explain but you're gonna have to…" I didn't hear the rest of it because I broke out running. A hand snaked around my waist and I grabbed it and bit down, hard.

"Fuck, goddamn it Paul." Someone shouted but I kept running; past my worried father and into my bedroom. I lock my door and turned on my music to calm me down but I just ended up falling asleep. I awoke to yelling just outside my bedroom door. The events of today wash over me and I go to open my bedroom door. As soon as I do that they all shut up. I grab Leah's hand, pull her into my room, and lock the door.

"Care to explain to me what the fuck I saw?"

"I turned into a wolf." She tells me in a "duh dipshit" type of tone.

"No shit Sherlock, I could see that. Why?" I ask.

"You remember the legends we were told when we was little? You know the one about La Push's protectors, the cold ones, imprinting and all that good stuff. Yeah well it's true." She smiles when she my facial expression and then my door opens and Tomas's whole… pack, I guess, comes in.

"You suck at explanations you know that." Sam wasn't asking either.

"How did you get in my room?" I ask Jason who suddenly became interested in the ground.

"Jason!" I say in a warning tone and he points to Devon who then hits him. Quil laughs at that.

"Ya'll are really scared of your baby sister. She's like 4'9." He says while laughing. I jerk my head toward his direction and Tomas hits him. He yelps and shuts up.

"Sis, do you remember what imprinting is?" Devon asks me.

"Yeah, it's when a wolf finds his other half, his soulmate. He'll do anything, be anyone to please her because his world will revolve around her, right?"

Tomas smiles at me. "That's right and that is what they were fighting about early. Leah imprinted."

"Isn't that a good thing?" I turn and ask Leah.

"Not when it's a person who is suppose to be your enemy." Leah replies. So she imprinted on a vampire.

"Who?"

"Jasper Cullen, he's a vampire. Hell his whole family is and so are the Hale's."

"Well he's hot so fuck what those dickheads think." I say forgetting my brothers are even in the room.

"I resent that." Embry shouts.

"You're handling this better than I thought you would. I mean I thought you would hate us." Tomas says looking everywhere but at me.

"I'm good with weird and I could never hate you guys." They awe at me and pull me into a group hug. After letting me go they explained the pack to me and I actually understood.

"We have one more thing to talk to you about." He pauses for a brief moment. "No actually Jake you can do this we are leaving." They left, leaving Jake and I alone. After 5 minutes of silence I sat down on my bed and patted the spot next to me. He reluctantly sat down next to me and sighed.

"Sooo…" I start off.

"So… um I imprinted when we came to get you from camp." Camp? Who did he see at camp except me, Seth and… oh. Well I guess he wants me to help him get her. I honestly don't know if I could deal with that. I knew that he would never go for a girl like me but I still hoped.

"Paul babe what's wrong?" he places his index finger under my chin and tilt my head until I'm staring into his beautiful brown eyes. I try to push his hand away but it wouldn't budge. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into him. He leans in and our lips touch. He grabs the back of my head and deepens our kiss. His tongue slides across my bottom lip and I open my mouth. He lays me down on my bed as his tongue explores my mouth. I'm not gonna be no punk, so I tongue back. My hands wrap around his neck and he moans into our kiss.

"GET YOUR HORNY ASS OFF MY SISTER!" Tomas shouts through the door making us jump apart and gasp for air. I'm his imprint. I'm his fucking imprint; I do a mental happy dance before I come back to realization.

"Jake you have always hated me. You have called me stupid, fat, and ugly so many times." My voice cracks a little bit.

He smiles at me. "When it comes to you I suck at flirting and I talk like an elementary kid and I have never hated you, ever."

"You sleep around with a lot of girls."

"I haven't since I've imprinted on you."

"I don't really trust you."

"I'll earn your trust. I just want you to give me a chance."

"A chance at what?"

"A chance at being your boyfriend."

"What?" I ask bewildered.

"Can you please just give me that chance?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

These last four months have been crazy. After a lot of convincing from my brothers I decided to date Jacob. After 3 months of dating I realized midway that Jake is too sweet for his own good. Guys in La Push don't bully me anymore because Jake beat down 3 guys at the beach because they kept shoving me into each other until he came. The girls don't touch me but they still talk shit. Especially if it's a girl who likes Jake or a girl he's fucked already. Anyway, Leah and Jasper is going steady despite a lot of criticism. The pack doesn't really care. They actually changed the treaty to allow the Cullen's and Hale's clans on La Push land because they are vegetarian vampires. So we've had a lot of sleepovers. Lately non-vegetarian vampires have been circling around La Push so Tomas has the pack patrolling a lot and I haven't really seen Jake in a few days. At around noon I got bored so I got dressed and left the house. Now some people looked at me weird while walking because it's the middle of December and I'm in shorts. It's honestly not cold to me. After walking for 30 minutes I found my hidden lake. It's a clean, medium sized lake with white, purple and multi-colored flowers surrounding it. I love this place because only Her and I knew about it. We use to come here a lot before she left us. I cross my arms and put them behind my head before I lay down. It only takes 10 minutes for me to become bored and I take off my shirt and shorts to reveal my new – new swimsuit. It's black with an opening near my naval and it ties all the way up to my breast, it's a back out and it also ties at the side. I braid my curly hair and tie the end with a hair tie.

"Cannon Ball!" I yell before jumping into the lake. I hear someone laughing so I look around but water is in my eyes and I can't see. I swim toward the edge of the lake, grab my shirt and wipe my eyes.

"Jacob! Is that you." I shout and get no answer. It felt like someone was watching me so I got out the lake, put on my shorts and started toward the house. Then I felt like I was being followed. I could hear silent footsteps behind so I sped up then I freaked out and sprinted toward the house. When I finally came through door I was breathless. The pack all looked at me worried.

"Are you okay babe?" Jake asks clearly worried.

"I c-could have s-sworn I was b-being f-followed." I breathe out.

"What happened?" Tomas asked and I told him I just had this feeling like someone was following me.

"What do ya'll want to eat for lunch?" I quickly change the subject.

"I want hamburgers." Seth shouts.

"I want pizza." Sam and Tomas say raising their hands.

"I want chicken quesadillas." Jared said before punching Quil.

"I don't care what it is as long as it's you making it." Paul says kissing my forehead making me blush.

"Well I want tacos." Leah says handing me a 20.

"Taco it is." I exclaim taking the money and running into the kitchen.

"No fair she cheated." Devon yells from the living room. I laugh and pull out every ingredient I know I'll need, turn on the radio and begin to cook and sing. After all their bitchin' they still ate the tacos. I only ate 3 tacos. The rest of them ate what was left (16 pounds of ground beef) of the tacos after I put up some meat for Dad.

….

"Paul! Paul! Pauli wake up!" Bella yells at me.

"Don't call me Pauli." I mumble before sitting in an upright position on my bed.

"I thought we were going to get Christmas presents today." I hear Leah say and open my eyes to look at her. As soon as she saw my face she yelled for Tomas, Jason, and Devon. Of course Jake came rushing in with them. When they saw me they stopped. Jake rushed over to me and put his hand on my forehead and his whole life flashed before my eyes. The day he was born, his first step, and his first day of kindergarten, his first kiss, everything up to this moment and then… I saw past that. I saw him getting married to someone (probably me), I saw him holding his first child, and I saw him explaining to his sons about how they turned into a wolf and why they did. I flinch from his touch and jumped out of my bed probably bruising my ass bone. Leah reached out to help me up but I scurried into a corner.

"J-Just no one touch me." I shout scaring the shit out of everyone.

_What the hell is wrong with her? _Devon asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me Devon." I hiss out his name and everyone gives me a weird look.

_Did I say that out loud? I could have sworn I thought it._ Devon stated.

_Damn she must be on drugs._ Jason says.

"Yes Devon you said that out loud and Jason I'm not on drugs."

"Babe no one said anything." Jake tells me but I shake my head because I know he's wrong.

"So you can do what Eddie does." She tells me, earning confused looks from my brothers, so she answers the unasked question. Well it wasn't unasked because I heard them all say what Edward does.

"He reads minds and from that dazed look she had we Jake touched he she might be physic too. Did you see anything when you touched him?"

I blushed when I thought of the wedding and him holding his (well our) child earning more confused looks.

"Yeah his past and his …future?" It was suppose to be a statement but I turned it into a question. "And could you stop staring at me like that?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Tomas went to consult with the council they concluded that I am the Eye of the tribe. Meaning I can see the past, present, and future with or without (sometimes by will) touching a person. So I'm officially part of the pack, and I can read everyone's mind and I can also mute them out. I try to mute them out and it's not that hard to do. The thing that freaks me out is that I'm just like my brothers now except I don't turn into a dog and I can talk to them using telepathically when they are in both human and wolf form. I don't care that my body temperature is 108.9 F, or that I have super strength (not like the pack. I can move the tree and Jake can throw it) or that I can run faster than the wolves when they when they are in both forms. Bella and Leah think it's cool. I just think it's just a little weird. I'm still short though.

"So does this mean we can't go shopping?" Bella asks and I just laugh.

_Girls are so weird._ Embry thought.

"Is that why you don't have one?" I ask turning my attention to Embry.

"Ugh… just stay out of my head and I could get one if I tried." He cried out.

I scoff. "Yeah, right, in your dreams maybe."

"Well for now no shopping. You girls can do that next weekend." I hate since Devon is a little bit older than me he can tell me what to do.

"Fine, whatever you say Dev." Bella said while throwing me my shoes.

"Didn't he just say you couldn't go anywhere?" Jason asks while standing guard at the front door.

"Nope, he said the mall." I push him and he falls backwards.

"So can you show me that secret place today?" Bella asks me while we started walking in the forest.

"Yeah, but I'll have to carry you because it's a 30 minute walk." She got on my back and I started running. When we got to the clearing I let her down.

"Wow this place is beautiful"

"I know. You should see it in the summer. I've never seen a place so beautiful."

_Nothing is as beautiful as you Pauline_. A voice says.

"Who's there?" I yell out causing Bella to tense up.

_No one besides me… the love of your life. You just don't know it yet but you will soon_. The voice answers.

Okay now I'm freaking out. I don't know who this voice belongs to and I don't think he knows I can hear him. I go to Bella, grab her hand and break out running. She runs at a normal pace which quite frankly is pissing me off. As soon as my house as in close proximity I dragged her to her truck and told her to go to the Hale's because Alice probably seen what happened and is probably worried sick.

"You're back early Paul and where's Bella?" I get asked by Jason as soon as I step through the door.

"She went home and I'm going to my room to go to lie down."

As soon as I got under the cover Jake came through my bedroom door.

"Babe is you 'ight?" He asks after sliding in next to me.

The voice in my head growls and then says. _ He's too close._

I open my mouth to tell Jake that someone is outside the house but he kisses me and my mind goes blank. He shoves his tongue in my mouth and I moan. I love how his tongue feels in my mouth. I break our kiss gasping for air. He leaves trails of kisses up and down my jaw line. He leaves kisses all over my neck before he start sucking on the pulse point on my neck and I whimper. It kind of hurts but it feels good at the same time. He pulls me up and takes off my shirt. I cover myself because I start to feel self conscious.

"You're so beautiful bay, please don't hide from me." he removed the covers after saying that.

_Stop! Don't touch her. DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER OR I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD._ The voice shouts in my head. The voice has so much anger, pain and possessiveness in his voice. Before I realized it tear were running down my face.

_She's crying .She doesn't want this. She's afraid of me. I'm such an asshole._ Jake thought to himself.

"T-That's not it. Well of course I would be afraid, it's not like I've done this before." I cry out.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Someone's outside my window." I choke out and Jake was up in a flash.

"Fuck!" He shouts. He opens my window and jumps out and when he lands a reddish brown wolf takes his place.

I rush to put on my shirt and go down stairs.

"I couldn't find who it was. Are you sure someone was out there?" Jake asks coming through the door.

"Yeah, it was a man or at least a teen and he was growling yelling at you to get off me; threatening to kill you if you didn't." My voice came out shaker then I wanted to be. Jake was upset but calmed himself down enough to comfort me.

"It's alright Paul. No one is gonna come near you with us around." He pulls me into his side.

….

"Class today we have a new student joining our class and I'll let him introduce himself." Mrs. Davenport said then step aside so the new student could speak.

"Hiya, I'm Emmett," When I heard his voice my blood stopped pumping. It's the same voice that was outside my window a couple of days ago. "And I'm Dr. Cullen's new adopted son."

"Okay now lets find you a seat." Mrs. Davenport pulls out her seating chart and begins to debate with herself.

"He can sit next to me." Jessica Stanley says in the best 'bedroom' voice she could muster. Everyone just laughs because we all know she's still hung up on Mike Newton. Hell even Mrs. Davenport laughed at her.

"No, no he can sit next toooooooooo you." She points at me. Great I get stuck with the creepy stalker (even if he is sexy). "You can also escort him to his class today."

He walks over to his desk but his eyes are trained on me. From the looks of him I'll say he's a vampire, he has golden colored eyes with green specks, brown curly hair and he's as pale as every other vampire I know.

"You don't have to be so tense around me I'm a nice guy." I raise my eyebrow to his. So me being the forget person that I am I mumble.

"Nice? Creepy is more like it." He raised an eyebrow to my comment just as I had done to his.

After that I made sure not to talk too much to him. He never left my side the whole day though (we have the exact same classes) which in return was pissing me off. He was too goofy to be a sophomore and too damn big. At lunch Jake all but dragged me out the lunchroom and slammed into the lockers.

"OW! Abusive much." I hate when Jake got so aggressive, and possessive. Then the fucker growls at me and pins me against the lockers.

"Move." I say sternly because frankly I don't need this shit right now.

"You are not allowed near him Paul." I hate it when he tries to control me, just because I'm his stupid imprint.

"Whatever." I try to step around him but get pushed back into lockers, this time with more force than before. I hit the ground and cry out in pain. Jake's face softens and he reaches out to touch me but I pull away.

"Don't, okay please just _don't_." He stands in front of me like he's debating with himself. He's never hits me…no, my brothers would kill him, literally. He's shouldn't even be able to shove me. He's not supposed to be able to cause his imprint pain but he does.

"Jake, can I talk to you for a minute." Both of our heads snapped up. I wasn't on the ground anymore. I was leaning on the locker.

"Don't you see I'm fucking busy." He snapped at her.

"Please, please I only need 10 minutes, just 10 minutes." She plead looking between Jake and I. I sigh a little bit.

"It oblivious she's not gonna leave without you so just go and we can talk later." I tell him before leaving him to talk to Lauren Mallory.

…..

"Paul." Jake whispers. It's around midnight and I usually wait up for him. I know I should still be mad at him for earlier but I can't. I can never stay mad at Jake, no matter how hard I try.

"Paul baby are you up." He whispers worriedly. I try to stifle a giggle but it comes out anyway.

"Yeah I'm up."

"I didn't know your name was up, I thought it was Pauline Black."

"Shut up you douche." I laugh at him.

"You know I'm sorry right, for earlier?"

"I didn't know your name was sorry, I could have sworn it was Jacob Lahote." Jake threw a pillow at me.

"Hey! I'm serious." He laughed out.

"I thought you were sorry." He smiles at me and I smile back. He climbs into my bed and pulls my comforter to the ground.

"Jake what are you-"he cut me off by kissing me with a fiery passion. I whimpered a little bit when his hands slid under my bra and he growled. He took off my shirt and reaches behind me and undid my bra strap. I try to cover myself up by wrapping my arms but my train of thought came to a halt when he put his mouth over my right nipple and his hand played with me left. I couldn't help the moan that escapes my mouth. My mind is a blur as his hands travel all around my body. My body feels weird and hot as his mouth travels lower and lower.

"Jake." I breathed through clenched teeth. He was kissing dangerously close to my pajama pants. He strips me of my shorts and underwear and commenced to kissing down my stomach. The lower he got the more stomach twisted into knots. Jake lifted up my right leg and buried his face between my legs.

"Jacob!" I shout before Jake hand came up to cover my mouth. I so glad my brothers are on patrol and my dad sleeps like the dead because his tongue thrusting in and out of my pussy had me scream. Jake tried to come up to kiss me but I pushed his head back down. He chuckled and sucked hard on my clit. I scream into his palm. He comes up and thrusts his tongue into my mouth and I taste myself. I moan into the kiss and my breath hitches when I feel something wiggle into me. Since his tongues is in my mouth and he's still in his cut offs I 'm guessing it's his finger. A second in finger is added into me and despite myself I moan. I thought it would hurt but it didn't until he added a third finger and then a fourth.

"Jake, Jake." I don't know why I kept repeating his name but I honestly couldn't think of anything else.

I don't even know when he took his cut off shorts but I felt him at my entrance. I look at him and he looked at me and smiled.

"I love you Paul and only you." He whispers before he pushes the head of his dick into me. I bury my face in the crook of his neck and cry out in pain. He pushes into me agonizingly slow until he's balls deep inside me.

"So tight Paul… So fuckin' tight…You feel so good around me." Well at least one of us is feeling good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Shit Paul you're so wet for me." He was stroking my pussy, playing with my clit, making me wither and moan under him. I suck on his earlobe and he groans. He pulls his finger out of me and shoves them into my mouth. He has this weird thing where he loves seeing me taste myself. I whimper and he groans.

"I need to be inside you Pooh." I smile at my new nickname. I don't remember exactly when he started calling me Pooh.

"Then why aren't you." He growls. I'm honest to God tired. We've been having sex for the last month or two and it's amazing, the force, the speed, the…the love making.

"Your mouth baby I wanna be inside that pretty little _mouth_." He growls out the last word. I guess my facial expression gives away what I was thinking.

"But you don't have to if you don't want to." He says so fast that if I didn't have acute hearing I wouldn't have heard.

"That's not it. You know I've never…." He pulls me into his arms. "But I'll try my best okay, so um… go sit on the edge." He does what I ask and I place myself in the middle of his legs before sinking to my knees. His dick is hard (for the 4th time tonight) and leaking with pre-cum. I take an experimental lick from the base of his cock to tip.

"FUCK!" I do it a couple more time while playing with balls.

"Don't tease me Pooh." Thank God I have no gag reflexes or there would be vomit all or his lap. I took in half of him on the first try and he groans. I relax my jaw muscles so I was able to take in all of him and I began to bob up and down, swirl my tongue around his dick (the best of my ability)

"So hot….. So deep baby….. Fuck!" I moaned. My left hand began to roam my body until it found my core. My fingers slide in and out at a fierce pace. Jacob pulls me off the ground and throws me onto his bed. He grinded his hip into mine and I moan. I open my legs and her slides inside me with no problem. Jake pounds into me as hard as he can.

"AAHHH!" He flips me over so I'm on my hands and knees and he thrusts hard back into me.

"Who do you belong to?" He groans out. I shake my head as he thrusts become deeper and harder, penetrating my entire being.

"Who do you belong to Paul?" He shouts slapping my ass.

"YOU!"

"WHO?"

"YOU!" I cry out as he comes inside me. He pulls out and collapses on the side of me.

"I should get home." I try to stand up but Jake pulls me to him.

"Don't leave Pooh. Please don't leave tonight." He sounded so hurt that I wanted to leave.

"I won't." He sighs before he falls asleep with me in his arm and I soon followed suit.

…..

"Why are you with that guy?" Emmett asks me for the hundredth time this month.

"I love him Em." Even though Emmett was kinda creepy when I first met him, he is generally nice.

"You can do so much better." He says playing with his pencil not looking me in the eyes.

"Like who? You?" I didn't mean for it to sound mean but damn. He just insulted my boyfriend. Then Emmett did something I have never seen a vampire do. He blushed. He actually _blushed_.

"I didn't say-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because he went flying into a tree. One second Emmett's walking me home the next he's flung into a tree. I try to run over to him but a menacing growl stops me in my tracks. I turn to my right to see Jake in his wolf form staring me down. Another growl comes from my left. I turn slowly and to my utter shock there stood a wolf. One I've never seen before, it was as tall as Jake's wolf but was pure white with grey streaks. This was just too much for me. My whole world started spinning and the grass became closer and closer to my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I awake to the sound of beeping and a loud heartbeat. Oh, wait that's mine. Okay the last thing I remember is me and Emmett walking home, Jake throwing him into a tree and Emmett turned into a wolf. A WOLF. Okay so maybe I hallucinated before I passed out.

"She's waking up! She's waking up!" Jason whisper/yells. Footsteps come from all directions and for some odd reason that calms me down.

"Pooh you had me terrified." Jake says pulling me into his embrace. I immediately fall into him embrace. After looking around I noticed we're in a hospital.

"Can we go home now?" I ask but they said I should wait until the doctor comes in. As if on cue the doctor comes in and makes all of the guys leave.

"Well it's seems like you both are just fine." She said with a smile on her face. Both? What the fuck is she talking about?

"What do you mean both?" I ask thinking Emmett was hurt too.

"As in you and the baby." She pause waiting for my reaction.

"How far along in the pregnancy am I?"

"Almost 3 months pregnant." She said with a smile. Wow this is a lot to take in.

…..

I avoided Jake like the plague the next week. I just didn't know how to tell him. I already told Leah, Rose, Bella, Alice, and of course since Leah knows Jasper does too. I just haven't told Jake. I know I need to but I'm afraid. I'm afraid of his reaction. I'm terrified he'll leave even though I know I'm his imprint. Can my life get anymore insane?

"Paul!" I jumped at the sound of Jake's voice. "Why are you avoiding me?'

I look away from him. "I'm not."

He grabs me and pulls me toward him and my hands instinctively go to my stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asks with the gentlest voice I've ever heard him use.

"Nothing." Is my only reply.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." I answer again.

"DAMNIT PAULINE!" He shouts. I look at everything but him. I know if I look into those beautiful eyes I'll melt. I'll end up telling him everything. He grabs my face in both hands and I close my eyes.

"Look at me." Jake whispers. "Look at me Pooh."

Reluctantly I opened my eyes. He smiles and kisses me on the lips. It was short and sweet but it made me feel… secure.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Jake sounded hurt.

"I'm afraid." I answer truthfully.

"What are you afraid of baby?" Jake asks.

"That's you'll hate me."

"I can never hate you."

"Only because of the imprint." I snap. "If it wasn't for the damn imprint you'd be off fucking Lauren Mallory."

And on que the bitch in question comes walking toward us. She looks pretty pissed off too. She grabs Jakes arm and tries to pull him away from me but he doesn't budge.

"I need to talk to you Jake. It's important." She tried pulling on his arm again but with little success.

"We talked already and I told you I don't give a fuck." He growls at her.

"If you don't come with me I'll tell her." Lauren points at me.

"Tell me what?" I ask Lauren but she ignores me.

"Nothing." Jake growls grabbing Lauren's arm trying to pull her away from me. I grab her arm and yank her back.

"Tell me what?" I repeat only looking at her. She just smirks at me and tries to walk away but I slam her into the locker. Jacob tries to pry me away from her but he failed.

"You ain't going nowhere until you tell me what he doesn't what me to know?" I growl out.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She asks with this dumb ass smirk on her face.

"Shut up Lauren!" Jacob yells.

"Of course." I answer even though I know I don't want too.

"I'm pregnant." She said finally answering my question. With that I let her go. Two pregnant teens fighting is enough for one day.

"What does that have to do with you Jake?" I ask but he's just staring at Lauren like he's ready to kill.

"Jacob!" I shout snapping him out of his trance and I repeat my question. Then it got quiet. Jake couldn't have gotten her pregnant. There's just no way.

"Well he's the father." Lauren answers for him. I look toward him.

"You don't know that for sure. You've fucked half of Forks High." Jake stated. All I feel is hurt and pain and betrayal.

"How far along are you?" I ask to afraid of her answer.

"Two months." She states while crossing her arms. Before I know it tears are streaking my face. Why does my life always take a turn for the worst? Jake moves to pull me into a hug but I put my hand out to stop him.

"I hate you so much right now." I shout and I could literally see his heart break but I don't care.

"You don't mean that?" He whispers.

"Yes I do. I'm done with _us_." I point at me and him. "And I'm done with you."

I start to leave but turn around and decided to drop a bombshell of my own.

"Oh and just so you know. I'm 3 months pregnant and you will have nothing to do with _my_ child." I say in a normal tone before running out the building, hearing Jake yell after me. When I reach my car I collide into a huge body.

"Damnit Emmett!" I yell. One look of his face and I know he's heard everything. He helps me up and into my car.

"I don't want to be here anymore." I croak out while crying on Emmett's shoulder while he's driving me home.

"Then leave." Emmett says with a smile.

…..

"Where are you?" Tomas asks.

"I'm fine." I don't answer his question before I hang up. I get back into the car and continue driving until I saw the sign I was looking for. It took me days mainly because we had no map but we saw it: Welcome to Los Angeles. Emmett rented me a 2 bedroom and 3 bathroom condo.

"Do you have to leave?" I ask even though I know he has too. People will get suspicious with both of us gone.

"Yeah, I do but I got some things for you." He goes into his massager bag and gave me a folder. In the folder was a fake birth certificate, C.N.A. license, social security card, a fake ID and a document saying that I was emancipated. He even made me a year older so I could have a CNA license. I hugged him and cried a little bit.

"I also got you something else." He goes outside and brings in 3 duffle bags full of money.

"To help in case you don't find a job right away." I hug him again. I know I'm taking advantage of his love for me and I've told him this but he always say:

"Don't be stupid."

Later that night I had a dream of a beautiful baby girl in my arms. It was just two of us. No Jake, no Lauren, No La Push. It's just me and my baby against the world.

… **My first day at a new school.**

I'm officially Pauline Blaque (Black) a 17 year old junior at *Cherrywood High School*in Los Angeles. I informed the school of my pregnancy and everything and they didn't judge me like they would've back home. I open the door to my first class of the day and hand the teacher my schedule.

"It looks like we have a new student class. Well I'm Mrs. Liam and welcome to Cherrywood."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Jake's POV**

Six months. She's been gone for six months already. My child is probably born already and I'm not there for him or her. She hasn't called since she talked to Tomas. He's still pissed at me for what I did so I get worked over like a dog. All her brothers hate my guts right now and also wondering how I could have sex with Lauren even though I have an imprint. Ugh, Lauren. That bitch name makes me nauseous. She had the baby prematurely as in like two weeks ago. The little son of a bitch doesn't even look moderately Quileute. Yes I called him a son of a bitch because his mother is a bitch and he is her son. He is completely Caucasian, blue eyed, blonde hair. He looks like Mike Newton to me. My dad said he will not take on the family name until we have the DNA test results. Lauren and her mother weren't happy about that but hey I don't give a fuck. As soon as I was him I asked for a DNA test.

"Hey, brah! How are you holding up?" Jared asks coming through my screen door.

"I'm not." I answer bitterly and it's the truth. I just want to hold my Pooh Bear and never let her go. I want her to know I love her with all my heart.

"Well you better be because I have your DNA results." Jared replies. As soon as he said that I damn near took his head off for that damn envelope. I read it and reread it again. I'm not the father.

"I'M NOT THE FATHER!" I shout. I high five Jared a couple of times and hug both my sisters.

"So what are you gonna do about Pauline?" Rebecca asks and immediately depresses me all over again.

"There's nothing I can do. She hasn't called us and we can't find her sent for some reason. So I guess I'll just have to wait until she comes home."

We sat in silence for a while until Seth came running across my yard telling us to go to the Black's. Every wolf that was in my house ran out.

…..

"Cullen's, Hales, the Elders, My Pack" Tomas begins. "I've called you here today because Alice had a vision. The vision is of us fighting the Volturi in 5 months time. They are coming to kill Jasper and Leah. They believe that if humans and vampires can procreate then so can vampires and werewolves. They fear that if Leah and Jasper have a child it would be to powerful."

Leah started trembling in her seat and Jasper tried to calm her down. Everyone was murmuring amongst themselves when Leah's phone rang.

"Hello" Leah answers and then there's a brief pause.

"Are you sure?" Again there's a brief pause.

"Well congratulations!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah I'll tell them." She said.

"Be safe and I love you. Bye." Leah hangs up and smiles at everyone.

"Who was that?" Jason asks.

"Paul! She said she had a vision of this conversation and of the battle. She said Bella will be of great use during the battle since she's a vampire now and to train hard." Leah answers.

"What did you congratulate her for?"

"She had her son this morning." Leah smiles brightly.

"What's his name?" Seth asks the question I'm dying to know.

"Justice William Black but she just calls him Big Jussy." Leah replies.

"Why didn't she give him my name?" I whisper more to myself but Leah just had to answer.

"She said because he is not and will never be a Lahote." And with that Leah left. She left to let me think about my actions and the consequences. She left to let it sink in that Paul wants me to have nothing to do with my child. My whole body starts to tremble and I phase. The only thing La Push heard that night was me howling to the moon for my love, for my Paul, and for my newborn child. The next day Leah was texting back and forth with who I presumed was Paul.

"OMG! Seth come look at this." She hands her phone over to Seth who takes it and awes. Jason snatches it from Seth looks at it before smiling and passing it to Devon. Devon eyes lights up before he runs to Thomas whose sitting right beside me and shows him the phone. I lean in a little bit and saw him. The most beautiful Quileute baby I've ever seen before and he's mine. My only son but his mother doesn't want me near him. How can my life get any worse?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Five months went by agonizing slow. Bella and Edward's daughter Nessie (I can't say her real name) has grown at a terrifyingly fast rate. Every time I look at her I think of what my son would be like and my heart hurts. Leah gets updated pictures of Justice all the time. Leah sent me a couple of pictures of him but that's only because Paul told her she could. The fight is days away and Leah is on edge. Jasper doesn't want her fighting and even though it hurts her to deny her imprint she told him no. I honestly don't think I imprinted on Paul. I just feel intense love I guess or fooled myself into thinking that it was an imprint because I've wanted her for so long.

"A man, training is over just go home and rest for the day. I want you all to rest for these last few days before the fight." Thomas started talking to me but ended up talking to everyone. So I go home and past my dead beat Dad who's sleep on the couch. I lie down on my bed and stare at a picture of Justice until I fall asleep.

**MEANWHILE AT PAULINE'S HOUSE**

"Pauli are you in here?" He said while putting a set of keys in the dish on the table by the door. At first he panicked automatically thinking the worst until he heard it. The sound of 2 steady heart beats. He goes upstairs to see me and Justice sleeping in the rocking chair that's in the corner of Justice's room. As soon as he opens the door my eyes open and I smile at him.

"Well hello handsome!" I said as he stared at me. Then he smiled at me and I remembered the first time we met.

**Flashback**

It was my second day of school and everyone was extremely nice to me. I was talking to this girl name Alex, who is now one of my best friends, when the door slams shut. I turned to see who slammed the door. Five really huge Native American's stood in the doorway.

"Did you assholes really have to slam the damn door?" Alex asked fuming in her seat. The biggest one out of the five looked at her and then at me. When our eyes met, my whole world shifted. The only person that mattered to me was him. The funny thing was he was looking at me the same way. So I might have dipped into his thoughts a little bit.

_Oh my God! I think I just imprinted. Okay, okay calm down she's looking at you like you're crazy. Just go and introduce yourself._ He thought.

He came over to where Alex and I were sitting with his boy's right behind him. He opened his mouth to say something one of his friends spoke first.

"Why do you smell so funny?" He asked making the class laugh even though by the look on his face he was serious.

"Why do you guys smell like wet dogs?" When I asked that the whole room became quiet. The biggest one laughed.

"Hey, I'm Liam." He extended his hand.

"Well I'm Paul." I replied before taking his hand.

**End of Flashback**

"Have you talked to your friend Leah?" Liam asks me while taking Justice away from me.

"Yeah she's still freaking out about the fight with the Volturi." I answer.

"Babe we can always go to help." He offered. It's not that I don't want them to help my tribe. It's just that I'm scared of what will happen when I get there.

"Okay let's go." I tell him after I had some time to think it over. He called his pack as soon as I said okay. His pack is bigger than the La Push pack that has 20 wolves while his pack has at least 35 members. Some are older than him and some are younger than him but they all listen to him because he's Alpha. We packed that night (all pack members) and left the reservation. Now people maybe think "I thought you were in San Francisco". Well the same day I moved into that house I moved out. I wanted to be surrounded by comfort. I thought people in this tribe would shun me because I am an unwedded teenage mother but they accepted me anyway. Plus being the girlfriend of the Chef helped me out too. I made sure to pack enough of Justice things before we left. Liam grabbed my hand and squeezed it once. Alex ended up coming with us because her mother said that her son can't leave the reservation let alone the state without his big sister. Alex knows about wolves and imprinting and she thinks it's cool. I called Leah and she picked up on the first ring.

"Hello." Her voice sounds groggy so I knew she had just woken up.

"We're coming to help with the fight." I jump straight to the point.

"Who is 'we' exactly?" She asks sounding more alert.

"Me and Liam's pack." I answer. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"LIAM IS A WOLF PAUL! HE'S A FUCKING ALPHA NO LESS! I THOUGHT YOU'D LEARN YOUR LESSON ABOUT DATING WOLVES!" Leah shouted.

"We imprinted on each other." I tell her defensibly.

"Jacob isn't gonna like this." And with that she hung up.

"Paul is this Jacob guy Jussy's father?" Liam asks still staring at the road.

"Yes." I whisper. He reaches over and wipes the tears off my face.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Liam asks. I wanted to tell him to mind his own business but because of the imprint I told him.

**BACK TO LA PUSH**

Leah came bursting through the door yelling about Paul coming back with her imprint. I was so upset that I phased in Jason's room. I want him dead. I want Paul's little 'imprint' dead. I don't give a fuck if he's Alpha or not he will die be my hands. How dare him. First he takes my imprint and now. Now I find out the asshole has been raising my child as his. There will be hell to pay.


End file.
